Won't You Smile?
by kyouno-aru
Summary: AU HS Fic. Fem! Gon & Fem! Kurapika. Pairing:Fem! Gon x Killua. Note:The ages and/or genders of most characters have been changed to fit in the fic. Killua, an assassin who'd longed for friends all his life, doesn't know what to do when he steps into an ordinary high school. Then he meets this strange, amiable girl named Gon Freecss. DISCONTINUED AT CHAPTER 6, A/N IN CHAPTER 7.
1. Chapter 1: The Silver-haired Assassin

Chapter One

The Silver-haired Assassin

I'm sorry if this story's weird XD It's my first fanfic. Constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated. I apologise for any grammatical errors

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, Togashi Yoshihiro does!

Note: Kurapika and Gon are girls in this fic ^^

Pairing: Gon F. and Killua Z.

* * *

The black-haired girl sat on the highest branch of an old tree. The old yet sturdy tree stood in the shadowed corner of a wide field. As a gentle breeze blew the girl hummed a tune to herself.

''Gon?''

The black-haired girl was momentarily startled by the sudden mention of her name, but quickly responded. ''Yes, Kura-chan?'' she answered her best friend who stood at the foot of the tree, a blue-eyed blonde girl named Kurapika.

''There'll be a new student coming in today, so sensei wants all the pupils to be present—'' and, before the Gon who always showed up late for classes could object, she added sharply,''_**on time.**_''

Gon sighed and leapt down from the tree. ''Fine, let's go…''

The two girls hurried to the classroom and reached their destination just as the bell rang. After greeting the teacher, Leorio-sensei, the signal was given for the new student to enter the classroom.

…

* * *

A silver-haired boy with icy blue eyes stepped into the classroom with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look very friendly.

_Um… How do I do this…I've never had to introduce myself before, what do I do? I can't mess this up, or I won't be able to make friends… _

''Please introduce yourself,'' Leorio-sensei told the boy cheerfully. The silver-haired boy looked up at his new classmates, who were smiling at him, and muttered, ''I'm Killua Zoldyck… Nice to meet you… Let's get along…?''

But he was so soft that no one could hear him. No one but the sharp Gon Freecss, who was grinning at her new classmate.

''Um… Could you speak up?'' Leorio-sensei asked. Without thinking, Killua shot Leorio an icy glare and answered with a cold smile, ''My name is Killua. Killua Zoldyck. I come from a family of assassins, and I could kill you this very instant.''

He walked to the back of the classroom and sat down at the empty seat closest to the window.

''Kids these days…'' Leorio cursed under his breath. ''Okay then! Well, let's begin the morning lessons, shall we?''

Killua's heart was beating faster than usual as he sat down.

_Crap. I screwed up. Nice going, Killua. Ugh…_

* * *

_**DURING LUNCHTIME**_

Gon and Kurapika were rather popular in their class.

Gon with her cute, cheerful smile, happy light brown eyes and flowing black hair. She was kind to everyone and loved animals. She'd befriend anyone. Everyone liked her.

And Gon's best friend, Kurapika. The strict and sensible Kurapika who was the class president. She rarely smiled, but when she did, it was a mesmerizing sight. Kurapika got along very well with Gon, and the two had been friends since childhood.

And in less than half a day Killua had become popular too, in a different way. The cool, good-looking Killua. Several girls in the class had already began to fawn over this silver-haired assassin who did nothing but stare out the window during lunch.

''Kura-chan! Let's have lunch with Killua-kun today!'' Gon exclaimed cheerfully. Kurapika was surprised by this and stared at her friend blankly. ''… And why would you want to do that? He seems so unfriendly…''

Gon shook her head, grabbed Kurapika's hand and sat down at Killua's desk.

''Nice to meet you, Killua-kun! My name is Gon Freecss, and this is my best friend Kurapika!'' Killua jumped and turned to face the black-haired girl.

_No way, you've got to be kidding me, there's actually someone who's willing to be my friend after my heartless introduction? Okay… I can't screw this up again._

Killua answered, '' H-hello…''

Gon laughed cheerfully. ''Oh, you're just shy, aren't you, Killua-kun?''

Killua blinked. ''I- I'm not shy! Shut up! Go away! Just leave me alone…''

Gon was about to say more, but Kurapika grabbed Gon's arm. ''Maybe it's better if we leave him be, Gon…'' Kurapika dragged Gon to the other side of the classroom.

Murmurs from nearby classmates could be heard. ''He's cute, but you'd think he wants to be alone…'' ''How could he say that to Gon-chan and Kurapika-chan…?''

Killua felt like an arrow had pierced through his heart. _Why did I say that? That might've been my last chance to make friends…_

Suddenly he remembered what his brother Illumi had told him the day before. ''Killu. Even though you're going to a public school where you'll meet other people, you don't need friends, so don't bother trying to make any. Remember, Killu… You can kill them anytime you want.''

Killua quickly dismissed the thought. ''I can make friends whenever I want… Can't I…?'' he murmured to himself.

Meanwhile, Gon and Kurapika were eating lunch at the opposite end of the classroom. ''Kurapika… Why did you do that?'' Gon asked, frowning. Kurapika glanced at Gon. ''Gon,he's an _assassin._ I don't want you to get hurt. Even if you say he's nice, that'll only be if he's on our side. If he isn't, then, well…''

Gon's face lit up. ''Then we'll keep him on our side! It's as simple as that, Kura-chan. I want to be friends with him, no questions asked.''

* * *

There, I'm done :D How was it? Please let me know how I can make it better! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

_**Thank you to .Junction for telling me about this:**_

**This fic is set in an AU, but nen DOES exist and the students can use nen. ^^**

**(Although at this point I'm not too sure if Nen will be important in this story XD)**

_**And another note:**_

**In this fic Alluka is not locked away **** Also, Kalluto and Alluka will be referred to as females.**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS:**

** .Junction: Thanks again for telling me(what I mentioned above) and I'll try to follow your suggestion **

**Ai-Ryuusa & Into A Dream: Thanks for reading & reviewing, I know I'm not very good at writing fics but I'll do my best to improve *bows***

**Phoenix-Thunder & Nispedana:I shall try to include more interesting things in each chapter ^^ I'm really sorry if they're boring **

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and thank you so much to everyone who's still reading my strange story XD *bows again***

* * *

Chapter Two

Friends

Killua was bored.

He'd been walking around the school campus for a while, but hadn't found anything particularly interesting.

But Killua didn't want to go home, either.

His mother might ask him dozens of questions which he definitely wasn't in the mood to answer, and his father would want to hear stories of exciting things that happened throughout the day. Killua didn't want to disappoint his father, so he sighed and decided to stay in school a bit longer.

Just as Killua was about to doze off under a tree, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Immediately, he turned around to face the person who had tapped him.

The same black-haired girl from that morning stood in front of him, smiling.

''May I sit down?'' she asked, taking a seat only when Killua nodded.

''Nice to meet you! Let's get along,'' she said, looking at him, ''that's what you said this morning, isn't it, Killua-kun?''

The events of that morning replayed themselves in Killua's mind as he realized the girl was right.

_She heard me…?_

Killua decided he ought to speak. ''You're Gon, aren't you?'' he stuttered, recalling the girl's introduction.

Gon's eyes widened.

_I hadn't expected him to remember my name!_

Gon was pleased at the silver-haired boy's remembrance of her name, and asked happily, ''Killua-kun, um, would you like to be my friend?''

Gon had been tempted to ask Killua one more question: _Won't you smile? Please?_

Gon had noticed that the boy hadn't smiled once the whole day, and wished that he would be happy and smile for her, at least once.

But she found that her question would have been unnecessary, for a smile was slowly making its way across Killua's face.

Gon noticed the tiny smile and cheerfully exclaimed, ''Killua-kun, you finally smiled! Aw, you're so cute when you smile!''

Killua blushed upon hearing her words, and scratched the back of his head shyly. ''I-it's just a smile, stupid.''

Gon giggled when she saw his blush and continued, ''You're really shy, aren't you, Killua-kun?''

But her words only made the young assassin flush even redder and he tried to hide his face behind his hair. ''A-am not! Shut up! And you don't have to add the '-kun' at the back, just Killua is fine…''

Gon chuckled. Her new friend was much friendlier than everyone seemed to think he was!

She glanced at Killua, who immediately huffed and looked away.

_And much shier, too._

''Anyway, Killua, tell me about yourself!''

…

* * *

_**WITHIN THE ZOLDYCK ESTATE**_

''I'm home,'' Killua announced as he entered the main household.

Alluka, who had been watching Kalluto make a paper fan, ran up to her favourite brother and hugged him. ''Onii-chan! I missed you so much…''

The doll-like girl, Kalluto, nodded to Killua before turning back to her fan.

Killua patted Alluka's head and hugged her for several seconds before entering the room where his parents awaited.

As he'd predicted, his mother bombarded him with dozens of questions on how his day was. He ignored most of them and answered only some with a bored look on his face, but when he turned to his father, Silva, he was smiling.

Silva ushered his wife out of the room. When the two silver-haired males were alone in the room, Silva invited Killua to sit down before prompting,'' Killu, what happened today? Who'd you meet? Anything… Just tell me.''

Killua nodded and began. ''The lessons were boring. I've got this really hot-headed teacher though, so he amused me a little. But anyway, oyaji(Dad), I made this really interesting friend today!''

Killua paused and chuckled before continuing, ''Her name's Gon! It's a weird name for a girl, isn't it? But she's fun to be around, and she's really strange, too. She's not afraid of me. I don't know much about her and we've only just met, but… When I'm with Gon, I'm not bored!''

Silva studied his son, whose eyes were shining like a little child who had discovered something amazing as he spoke about the girl named Gon.

After Killua returned to his bedroom and completed his homework, he found himself smiling.

He reached for his skateboard and placed it next to his schoolbag, as a reminder to take it to school the next day. He'd promised Gon that he'd teach her how to ride a skateboard and in return, she'd teach him to fish.

He paused for a moment.

_Am I actually… Looking forward to going to school tomorrow?_

He shrugged to himself and chuckled.

_Oh well. Maybe I am._

And he fell asleep soundly, without so much as a care in the world.

* * *

**Done! :D **

**Once again I apologise if the characters get out of character or if the story's boring. I'd really appreciate it if you leave a review! I want to know how to make it better ^^ Also, I hope there weren't too many dialogues in this chapter ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3: Re-introduction

**Sorry for the late update, I've been lazy lately XD;**

**By the way, it seems that when I publish chapters some words or punctuation marks don't appear, so I apologize if it makes the sentence structures or anything else weird XD **

**FOR FANS OF HXH FANFICTION:**

**Do like our Facebook page and take part in the ongoing Fanfiction contest! :D (Link in my profile)**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS:**

**AyakiStory, Phoenix-Thunder and Into A Dream: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! 3**

**Butterfree: Now that I look at it, you're right! Thanks for telling me :3 I'm really sorry about that, or if any other characters get a little OOC as well, but please bear with me! :D Thanks for leaving a review :D**

**NekoNyaa: Hey, thanks Muu-chan :3 You don't have to follow my fic or read/watch HxH if you don't want to, but thanks for the thought! If you decide to write a fic, I'll definitely read it !**

**Once again ~ Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. I'm sorry if the characters get a bit OOC or if the story gets a bit boring at times ;**

…**. Or if the story gets weird! XD**

**By the way, I'll be following the 2011 anime character design. E.g Shalnark will be blonde, Neon blue-haired, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or Hunter x Hunter, Togashi Yoshihiro does!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Re-introduction

Gon lived on Whale Island with her aunt Mito and great-grandmother. Whale Island was a small, beautiful island that was rather isolated even from the nearest island, so to get to her school, Gon had to travel for four hours.

Gon landed on the floor with a thud, causing her to awake from her peaceful slumber.

She blinked and looked around her room sleepily, yawning. She glanced at her bedside clock and immediately, her eyes widened.

She'd woken up late… Again!

Hastily, she stood up and got ready for school.

Minutes later, as she was about to set off on her journey to school, she remembered her promise with Killua. She grabbed her fishing pole, bade goodbye to her relatives and left, unbeknownst to the fact that she hadn't eaten her breakfast.

* * *

**LATER, IN SCHOOL**

Killua sighed. He knew he had been looking forward to going to school, but he hadn't expected himself to be this enthusiastic. He'd arrived in school an hour early, and no one else was in the classroom. He took his seat next to the window and slowly, dozed off.

…

''**Hey! Wake up!''** Leorio-sensei yelled into Killua's ear, startling him. The silver-haired boy yawned and looked up at the fuming teacher's amusing face.

''Old man, you shouldn't frown, it gives you more wrinkles,'' he joked cheekily, taking out his books. Leorio glared at him and restrained himself from punching the insolent brat in the face. Still furious, he walked away.

Killua's eyes scanned the room and he felt a bit sad after realizing something. What got him down wasn't the fact that no one had bothered to wake him up once lessons had begun, but the fact that Gon wasn't present.

_Did she change her mind about being my friend or something…?_

He glanced at Kurapika, the blonde girl who had been with Gon the day before. He figured she would know where Gon was, but upon seeing the blonde's slightly worried look, he guessed not.

Killua sighed and looked out the window. He gazed at the azure blue sky for a few seconds before looking down. The moment he looked down, though, his eyes widened.

There was Gon, who had attached her fishing hook to the classroom window sill and was hurriedly scaling up the wall. She caught Killua's eye and grinned mischievously at him, afterwards putting her finger to her lips.

Killua could do nothing but stare at the black-haired girl as she made her way up the wall.

_Sure, that's possible for her, but still… It's a miracle no one else has spotted her yet…_

Killua nodded slowly at Gon before turning back to Leorio-sensei, who was oblivious to it all.

Killua managed to focus on the lesson for about thirty seconds before he couldn't resist looking back outside the window. But just as he turned his head to look, the black-haired girl came in through the window and fell on him, causing him to land on the floor with a loud thud.

Everyone's attention turned to them immediately.

Gon felt many pairs of eyes staring at her and she immediately got up, helping Killua up afterwards.

''I-I'm so sorry, Killua!'' she stuttered apologetically, expecting Killua to be mad.

But instead, the silver-haired boy burst out laughing. ''What on earth were you trying to do, Gon?!'' he chuckled. Killua felt that he just couldn't be mad at her—her actions amused him too much.

Gon blinked at the smiling Killua.

_He's not mad at me? _

''There's something called a door, you know. You should try it next time.''

Gon grinned. ''But ascending the wall's much faster!'' she protested playfully.

By then the whole class had burst into laughter, even Leorio-sensei who was desperately trying to keep up his image as a teacher.

Killua stared at his classmates.

_Gon just did something dangerous… And yet, she's laughing… Everyone's laughing…?_

Killua looked down at his feet.

_Everyone seems so happy… I think I… I want to be happy and laugh with them, too._

Gon caught sight of her silver-haired friend looking a bit lost and remembered that the rest of the class still had the impression that he was a cold-hearted person. Suddenly, she had an idea.

She took Killua's hand and led him to the front of the classroom, causing the rest of the students to fall silent.

Killua stared at Gon with a questioning look on his face.

Gon smiled at him and whispered, ''Introduce yourself.''

After a momentary wave of reluctance, Killua smiled back and nodded.

_I won't mess this up._

He took a deep breath and introduced himself for the second time.

''I'm Killua. Nice to meet you. I'm… Really sorry about yesterday. I wasn't thinking… I hope we can still be friends, because… I want to be happy and laugh with everyone, too.''

Killua closed his eyes. He had been reminded time and time again by his eldest brother Illumi that he didn't need friends as an assassin, and here he was, going against his words.

_But I'm not doing this as a Zoldyck assassin… I want to make friends as me. As Killua._

Killua expected his classmates to reject him again, but his eyes shot open as soon as he heard the voice of one student.

''I'm Shalnark!Yoroshiku ne!''

Killua glanced at the person who had spoken—a blonde boy.

Slowly, more voices sounded.

''I'm Neon! Hey there, Killua-kun~''

''Um… I'm Shizuku.''

''Yo, I'm Pokkle.''

Killua's eyes widened; everyone was smiling at him.

He looked to his left and felt Gon squeeze his hand.

Killua's eyes shone.

_Sorry, Illu-nii… _

_I…_

_I want to have what I never had before…_

_Friends._

* * *

**Done! That was rather fun to write XD**

**I'm sorry that it's a bit short and I'm worried Killua may have been OOC in this chapter TT-TT**

**Also, there are a few things in this chapter that may seem redundant here but will be a small part of the story in the next chapter. I didn't continue it in this chapter though, because I wanted to end off with the 'friends' part XD You'll see it in the next chapter! **

**Reviews telling me how I can improve would be very much appreciated!**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**And don't forget to like/take part in the Fanfic contest at the Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction Facebook Page!**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy

**Once again, hello everyone! **

**FOR FANS OF HXH FANFICTION**

**Like our Facebook page and take part in the ongoing Fanfiction contest, maybe? =3**

**Link's in my profile!**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS:**

**Butterfree: Thanks! :3 Even in the manga, Killua and Gon seem like they'd do anything for each other as well, and I find that so sweet XD Thanks for reviewing! **

**Phoenix-Thunder: Thank you so much! I was smiling when I wrote about Gon during the window part, she's really fun to write about because she's so much like my friend! XD Thanks for the review ^^**

**AsukaSaru: Really? Thanks! XD Thanks for taking time to review :D**

**Pure. White. Junction: Thank you for telling me again! XD Sometimes I forget to mention these things, so I'm really grateful to you for pointing that out! **** I've changed the fic's summary to include a note saying that the ages of certain characters will be changed. Sorry for the error TT-TT Thanks for the review :3**

**Nispedana: Chapter 2- Yeah, I just love tsundere Killua XD Chapter 3-I'll try my best **** There will probably be errors along the way, but I'll try. Thanks for the review ^^**

**I'm really grateful to everyone who favourited, reviewed , followed and took the time to read my fic! I'm sorry if some characters get OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters, Togashi Yoshihiro does.**

**NOTE: Several characters' genders have changed.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Happy

It had been less than half a day since Killua's 're-introduction', but the silver-haired boy had already hit it off with the boys in his class. Even those fangirls of his who'd been too scared to talk to him the previous day slowly began to approach him. For the first time in his life, Killua was surrounded by friends.

Gon smiled at the sight of her silver-haired friend talking to their classmates Shalnark and Zushi. She was glad to see her friend smiling and laughing. She watched the trio for several seconds before her stomach grumbled softly. She realized that she'd forgotten to eat her breakfast in her hurry to get to school that morning. She turned to Kurapika, who was quietly reading a book next to her.

''Kurapika,'' she nudged her friend. ''I'm hungry…''

The blonde girl looked up from her book and replied flatly, ''It's not lunch break yet. You can't eat in class. Just wait a bit longer, Gon.''

Gon pouted for several moments before turning to Shizuku, a bespectacled black-haired girl who sat behind her. But just as she was about to speak, Biscuit-sensei, the class's Phys. Ed teacher, burst through the door and exclaimed, ''Sorry I'm late, everyone! I was reading yaoi magazi-*ahem* doing some admin work and I didn't realize the time! Anyway, let's go to the field!''

* * *

_**MINUTES LATER, AT THE SCHOOL FIELD**_

Biscuit-sensei started each Phys. Ed class by making the students run three laps around the school field, which was rather large. Several students dreaded running those three laps, but Gon was one of the few who loved to run, and looked forward to running those three laps every time. She was the fastest runner in the class, after all. Or at least, she was the most enthusiastic.

As she ran, she felt the cool breeze and smiled to herself. She looked back and realized that she was quite far ahead from the rest of the students. Or so she thought.

In the blink of an eye, a flash of silver passed her.

_Killua!_

Gon stared in shock momentarily before hastening her pace to catch up with the silver-haired boy.

Killua looked at Gon, who was grinning.

''You're pretty fast, Killua!'' she complimented. Most of the other students had never been able to catch up with her when it came to running, let alone surpass her.

''You too,'' Killua chuckled before running slightly ahead of her.

Gon caught up with her friend once again before asking enthusiastically, ''Wanna race?''

The silver-haired boy looked at his friend from the corner of his eye before nodding, and the race between the two started.

Everyone watched as the competitive pair sprinted past them. They seemed so into it.

Soon, Gon and Killua's race ended, with Killua crossing the finishing line barely over a second before Gon.

Killua smirked at Gon as several students gathered around him.

Biscuit-sensei, who was used to seeing Gon finish first, was slightly shocked as well, but didn't seem to mind the fact that every other student had ditched the warm-up to congratulate Killua.

''That was awesome, Killua! You beat Gon-chan!'' The silver-haired boy was generously praised by his classmates.

Gon, on the other hand, just stared at Killua with her mouth open.

Several seconds passed before Gon snapped out of her daze and told Killua, ''I could've won if I weren't so hungry!''

Killua chuckled and gave her a playful, smug look. As Biscuit-sensei called for the students to gather round, Killua walked over to Gon and whispered in her ear, ''Come with me for a short while during lunch break.''

Gon nodded slowly before rushing to Kurapika, who had already gathered with the rest of the students.

* * *

_**DURING LUNCH BREAK**_

Killua couldn't believe himself.

He was actually willing to give _that_?

He'd never been willing to share _that._

But he quickly dismissed the thought and walked up to his black-haired friend.

The moment she saw him she gave him a wide smile, causing him to smile back. He fished out something from his pocket—a chocolate robot.

Killua's favourite food, also known as Chocorobo-kun.

Gon stared at the chocolate robot, then looked at Killua with a puzzled look on her face.

''Um… What's this?'' she asked, giggling.

Killua's eyes shone. ''It's Chocorobo-kun! It's really yummy! It's only the best thing in the world!'' he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Gon took it, laughing. ''Okay,'' she replied,'' thanks, Killua. But why do you want me to have it?''

Killua blinked at her. ''Didn't you say you were hungry? If you eat that, you might be able to beat me in our next race!'' he teased.

''I could beat you any day! Watch me!'' she challenged, wolfing down the chocolate robot.

Killua smirked before walking away. ''Sure. ''

Gon sighed before returning to Kurapika's side.

''What's wrong, Gon?''

''Kura-chan…?''

''Mm?''

''Chocorobo-kun's really yummy…''

* * *

_**After School**_

Kurapika watched Gon as she took out her fishing rod and began swinging it around happily. ''Careful, Gon. You're going to hit somebody.''

_**WHAM!**_

''Yeah. Like that.''

Kurapika looked down at the silver-haired boy who'd been hit by Gon's fishing rod.

Killua quickly got up and whacked Gon lightly on the head.

''What was that for?'' Gon asked, rubbing her head.

Killua ignored her question and grinned at her, holding up his skateboard.

''Forget that, let's go have some fun!'' he yelled, punching the air.

Gon bade goodbye to Kurapika, who waved back.

The blonde girl smiled warmly as she watched the two walk away.

''They make a good pair, those two…''

* * *

**Done! **

**I think this chapter was rather short and boring, though… Plot bunnies were flooding my mind but I thought I'd update XD So I'm really sorry to those who were expecting more :/**

**I really love writing about Fem! Gon! One of my close friends is so much like her, so I have her in mind whenever I write about Fem! Gon.**

**I think this fic will end in a couple of chapters. I can't really say. **

**Anyway, do leave a review! I'm really, really sorry this chapter didn't have much. TTwTT**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Want To Lose You

**Woah. It's been almost a month since I last updated O-O Sorry about that! I was kinda… Lazy ^^;**

**But after watching Episode 59 of the new anime, I felt like I just had to try and work on the latest chapter! I really loved that episode!**

**(The replies to reviewers section has been moved to the bottom)**

**Ne, if you like HxH Fanfiction, click the link in my profile and like our page! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HxH. Togashi Yoshihiro does.**

**NOTE: The genders of some characters have been changed. Also, do remember that this fic takes place in an AU, so some things have been changed… I'm quite bad at explaining, but you'll see 8D**

**Main Pairing: Ying-Yang Pair(Fem!Gon x Killua)**

* * *

Chapter 5

I Don't Want To Lose You

Kurapika watched as Gon and Killua walked out of the school grounds. She smiled, happy that Gon had made a new friend. Yet somehow, deep down inside, she felt a bit sad.

_It happened several years ago._

''_Gon! Gon!'' Kurapika sobbed, running towards her best friend._

_Gon was a bit shocked to see her blonde friend on Whale Island, for Kurapika lived several hours away from her. However, upon seeing her friend's face streaked with tears, she knew that question was irrelevant and didn't ask what she normally would've._

''_Ku…Kura-chan… What happened? Why are you crying?'' the raven-haired girl asked as Kurapika ran into her arms._

''_My mom, she… She got into an accident…'' Kurapika managed to choke out._

_Gon stroked her friend's hair as she continued, ''Will you… and Mito-san… come to the hospital with me?''_

_Shortly afterwards, Gon, Mito-san and Kurapika left for the hospital where her mother rested. _

_On the way, Kurapika wouldn't stop crying. Gon almost felt like shedding tears herself, but held them back. She knew she had to stay strong for her friend who seemed so fragile at that moment. Kurapika had lost her father at a young age, and now… She might have to lose her mother as well…_

…

_Kurapika's mother couldn't be saved. Her injuries were too serious and she had already lost a lot of blood. She gave her daughter one last smile before her eyes finally closed for the last time. Kurapika was devastated and she cried her heart out while being hugged by Gon._

_That day might've been the worst day of Kurapika's life. She didn't want to lose anyone else important to her ever again._

When you love someone and care for that person very much, you want them to stay by your side. You don't want them to be taken away by someone else. Kurapika knew it'd be selfish if she didn't want Gon to be close to anyone else, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Gon was pretty popular in class so she was used to seeing her friend get along with everyone else, but somehow she felt Killua was a little different. She sighed. She just didn't want to lose Gon.

Kurapika looked down at the ground for a moment before she noticed the other shadow on the ground behind her, but it was too late. She was hit lightly on the head with a book. She spun around to face her 'attacker', a tall black-haired boy named Kuroro from another class. Since they both lived near each other, they sometimes saw each other and were acquaintances.

''Why are you just standing there?'' the black-haired boy questioned curiously.

''No reason… Are you going home now? Can I go with you?'' Kurapika replied, giving Kuroro a little smile.

''Mm.'' The two left the school compound, chatting along the way.

* * *

''Okay, get on. I'll hold it for you,'' Killua assured Gon, holding his skateboard firmly on the rocky ground.

Gon stepped onto the skateboard, positioning her feet where Killua had directed her. Gon felt excited—she'd never ridden a skateboard before and was eager to try. She'd seen Killua demonstrating a few tricks and wanted to try them out.

Slowly, Killua let go of the skateboard and was about to tell Gon to try to move slowly when he blinked and realised that Gon was gone.

He immediately looked towards the direction where the sound of the skateboard's wheels was coming from. He started running towards Gon, feeling a mix of amusement and worry. Killua noticed that Gon was about to fall off the wobbly skateboard any second and hastened his pace. Thankfully, Killua caught up to her in time and caught her just as she fell off the skateboard backwards.

Gon let out a little squeak as she landed in Killua's arms. She looked up at Killua, who looked back down at her for a moment before she jumped away and faced him.

When Killua opened his mouth to speak, Gon quickly exclaimed, "Say, Killua! I'll go get your skateboard! It's right over there, so you wait here for a bit, okay? ''

Killua grabbed her shoulder just as she was about to walk away and glared at her.

''Um… Yes?'' Gon asked, knowing that Killua was mad.

True enough, Killua started yelling at her just a second later. ''What the hell do you think you're doing, Gon?! You would've hit your head if I hadn't caught you! Stupid!''

Gon scratched the back of her head. ''Hnn… But you did catch me!'' she reminded Killua.

''Y-yeah, I guess I did… But anyway, Gon, don't you dare do that again! Wait for me next time, okay?!'' Killua growled.

Gon blinked. ''I'm sorry, Killua… I promise I won't worry you again… I was just really eager to try,'' she apologized, feeling guilty.

Killua sighed. ''It's good that you're eager, but you have to learn first. And… what are you saying? I wasn't worried,'' he replied, looking away as he said the last part so that Gon wouldn't see his slight blush.

When he noticed Gon looking down, he continued, ''Anyway, let's go get that skateboard back! Then you can try again! Um… Slower this time, though.''

Gon looked up at Killua and grinned. ''Yeah!'' she agreed, walking towards the skateboard which lay on the grass beneath some trees.

With Killua's help, Gon learned how to ride a skateboard properly and do a few simple tricks. When she was satisfied, she grinned at Killua and offered cheerfully, ''Wanna learn how to fish?''

Killua picked up his skateboard and tucked it under his arm. ''Sure,'' he replied, smiling.

''Come on, then!'' Gon exclaimed, taking Killua's hand and running in the direction of the closest lake. Killua laughed.

_Having friends is sort of…_

_Nice._

* * *

Killua stared at the creature Gon held between her fingers with disgust.

Yes, having friends was nice.

But touching worms wasn't.

''Just touch it, Killua,'' Gon insisted, poking the little worm, ''it's just bait.''

Killua glared at the worm. ''No. Get that thing away from me,'' he spat, disgusted.

Gon chuckled to herself, remembering that Killua was an assassin.

_If he says he's killed many people, he must have had to deal with a lot of disgusting things… And yet, he's disgusted by this tiny worm?_

''Come on,'' Gon persisted playfully, holding the worm closer to Killua's face.

Killua gasped and jumped backwards, hitting a tree. Within a second, he had ducked behind the tree and was peering at Gon. ''Get that thing away from me,'' he hissed as Gon came closer.

Gon couldn't help but burst into laughter when she saw Killua's reaction. ''What is wrong with you?'' she giggled, putting the worm on the hook.

Killua watched as she did so. ''There,'' Gon sighed, ''I'm done. Come here, Killua. I'll teach you how to hold the fishing rod properly.''

Reluctantly, Killua stepped away from his worm refuge and walked over to Gon, who then began giving instructions.

Minutes later, as Killua sat waiting for a fish to approach his bait, he began to wonder something.

_Why does Gon like fishing even though she's a girl…? _

He chuckled to himself.

_What a weirdo…_

Suddenly, Gon exclaimed, ''Killua! Reel it in! Quick!''

Killua snapped out of his thoughts and began reeling in the fish biting at the bait, his heart beating faster than usual.

Killua's eyes widened with excitement as he finally reeled in the fish, which was now thrashing about in the air, still attached to the hook.

But Killua's excitement only lasted for a few seconds before he noticed the fish's eye.

''Gon! That thing's creepy!'' he yelped. Gon, who was once again very amused, couldn't help but laugh as she watched her friend try to hold the fish as far away from himself as possible.

''C'mon, Gon! Don't just stand there and watch me! What am I supposed to do now? I am not touching this thing!'' Killua whined, blushing. He knew he looked rather stupid at that moment, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't deny the fact that he was extremely creeped out by the fish.

Whilst still laughing, Gon took the fishing rod away from Killua, took the fish off the hook and released it back into the lake, seeing that Killua didn't want anything to do with it.

''What was that, Killua? Why do fishes and worms creep you out so much?'' Gon teased the silver-haired boy playfully.

''…Shut up,'' Killua murmured, grabbing his skateboard and walking away. ''Let's go. It's getting late.''

Gon caught up to Killua and smiled. ''So you don't wanna try again, Killua?'' she giggled.

Killua whacked her lightly on the head before thinking about it, then scratched the back of his head.

''… Maybe some other time,'' he mumbled, hoping that Gon wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten about Gon's extraordinary hearing which was the reason why he'd been able to make friends in school in the first place.

Gon grinned widely and exclaimed, ''It's fun, isn't it?''

Killua sighed and gave Gon a little smile.

''I guess so.''

* * *

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS**

**Papilio. Ageha: I hope the first part of this chapter answered your question(somewhat?) XD Thanks for reviewing :3**

**Aimee Sani: I love Fem! Gon w I tried to make this chapter slightly longer! Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**Butterfree: Thanks! I didn't think anyone would like Chapter 4 orz;**

**Nispedana: This chapter's longer :D Thanks **

**Phoenix-Thunder: Though both parts were short, I loved writing them XD Thanks for the review =3**

**evergreen dryad: Woah, thanks for reviewing all the chapters! :3 (c4) I felt that that part was OOC as well, but I guess Killua felt that he had to repay Gon somehow! (And to him, one way to do it was to give her something he normally wouldn't give anyone else… Chocorobo-kun! XDD) **

**Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd be really grateful if you left a review! (Review~! Review~! XD)**

**Thank you so much to those who read, favourited, reviewed and followed, I love you XD**

**(And to Muu-chan, if you ever read this, I'm so grateful to you for putting up with my random HxH rants XDD I'm going to miss you.)**

**So… See you next chapter! 8D **


	6. Chapter 6: Happiness

**Hi again!**

**I'm sorry for the horrible update rates! XD; **

**School just started, but… It's because of school that I got inspired to stop being lazy and write a new chapter. Haha. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Togashi Yoshihiro does.**

**Note: The gender and ages of many characters have been changed to fit in the fic.**

Chapter 6

Happiness

''Killua!''

''Yes?''

''Why don't you join a club?''

Killua rested his head on his desk, thinking about what Gon had told him that morning. Gon felt that Killua ought to join a club, having been in the school for a week already.

Killua sighed loudly and hit his head against his desk, forgetting that class was going on. This, of course, attracted the attention of several others and he found himself being stared at.

Leorio-sensei shot Killua a glare before continuing his lesson. Killua sighed again, silently this time.

After lessons had ended, Gon approached Killua's desk, grabbed the silver-haired boy's arm, dashed out of the classroom and ran down the hallway, yelling, ''Killua, I'll explain later!''

Killua ran behind Gon, blinking. ''What…?''

About a minute later, they reached the Art Room.

Inside, students were drawing portraits of their partners, trying to make the details as realistic as possible. A teacher named Basho sat behind the table at the front of the room, tapping his chin with a calligraphy brush and thinking of some scenes to draw out to match his haikus. Gon knocked on the door before entering and asked him, ''Mind if we come in for a few minutes?''

Basho-sensei, who was too engrossed in his thinking to care, simply nodded. Gon grinned widely and bowed before taking Killua's hand again and walking around the room.

Killua stared at Gon for several seconds before saying, '' Mind explaining to me why you're bringing me to some random place?''

Gon tilted her head, confused. ''But Killua, it's not random! I want to help you find a club!'' she explained.

Killua sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. ''I suppose you're going to make me hang around with you the whole day just so you can show me all the clubs in this school?'' he asked, sounding a little cynical.

Gon frowned. ''You don't want to?''

Killua scratched his cheek. ''Well, I don't exactly hate the idea…''

Gon's face lit up and she led him to an area where some of the best paintings were hung up on the walls. ''By the way, don't worry… I'll only bring you to the clubs I think you'll like!'' she assured him, pointing to a marvellous painting of a field of sunflowers.

Killua coughed, wondering why Gon would think he'd be interested in Art Club. He walked around a little and stared at the paintings and drawings. They were brilliant, but Killua was more of an outdoor person. He wondered which club Gon was in, but as soon as he opened his mouth to ask, Gon had grabbed his hand and was leading him to another place.

''Where are we going now?'' he asked, chuckling.

Gon looked at him and thought for a moment before replying, ''Well… I was planning on showing you some really fun clubs, like the basketball team, the track and field team, or the badminton team…uh…. Well…. Where do you want to go, Killua?''

Killua stared at Gon before looking down and smiling.

_This is the first time anyone's ever tried so hard for me._

Killua looked up at Gon and replied playfully, ''I don't think I want to join a club, actually. That'd mean I'd have less time to sleep.'' He smirked cheekily.

Gon protested, '' But you sleep so much in class already! Even though Leorio-sensei's lessons are really boring, you shouldn't-''

Gon felt a hand on her shoulder. A shiver went down her spine when she realized whose hand it was.

Leorio-sensei was glaring at Gon and Killua with veins popping out of his head. ''What was that, Gon?'' he asked in a bitter tone.

This time it was Killua's turn to grab Gon's hand. ''Runnn~! '' he laughed, dashing away with Gon right beside him.

Leorio-sensei watched them go, smiling a little despite his anger.

''We escaped!'' Killua exclaimed, laughing as he and Gon fell to the floor.

Gon smiled warmly at her friend before he asked his next question.

''Gon, which club are _**you**_ in?''

The black-haired girl froze for a moment before laughing fakely and exclaiming, '' Haha…Well! We should get going now, Kil-'' she stopped short when she noticed the silver-haired boy smirking at her. She pouted.

Killua proceeded to ask his next question. ''I take it you're not in any club then?''

Gon scratched her head.

Killua ruffled Gon's hair and laughed, ''You don't have to be ashamed because you're not in a club, you know. ''

Gon looked at Killua and smiled. ''I'm not. There's nothing to be ashamed of, anyway. It's just that my reason for not wanting to join a school club was that they didn't have a fishing club… And I thought I'd look stupid saying that.''

Killua stayed silent for a while before stretching and standing up. '' You're really weird, you know that?''

Gon laughed and nodded before standing up. ''Isn't that good?''

Killua's chuckled.

''Maybe.''

''So, do you wanna check out some other clubs?''

''…No, Gon.''

''Mou.''

**WITHIN THE ZOLDYCK ESTATE**

Alluka sat near the door as she waited for her favourite brother to return. She missed the days when she could play with her onii-chan all the time. However… She also loved seeing him happy, and ever since he'd started going to a school in the _outside world, _he'd been smiling a lot more than he ever had. Alluka wondered what went on in the'outside world'. To Alluka who had been forbidden to leave the Zoldyck estate because of her Nen ability, anywhere outside the Testing Gate was considered the outside world.

_I wonder what makes Onii-chan so happy?_

''Ah! Kalluto-chan! Could you come here?'' Alluka exclaimed as she saw her younger kimono-clad sister walk by.

''… Okay, onee-chan,'' Kalluto replied, coming closer to her sister and sitting down.

Alluka shifted a little closer to her sibling before continuing, ''Kalluto, you've been to the outside world with Okaa-san (A/N: It means 'mother' ), haven't you? How's it like?''

Kalluto pondered over the question for a little while. There wasn't much she could say, really, because whenever she went out with her mother all she did was follow her orders. She was observant, yes, but nothing really interested her. Still, she tried to answer Alluka's question.

''The 'outside world' is interesting, and there are lots of things to see.'' That, at least, was true.

The answer didn't really tell Alluka much, but she didn't say anything. She went back to watching the door. About a minute later, Killua came through the door, yet again with a smile on his face.

''Onii-chan! Welcome back!'' Alluka welcomed her brother cheerfully, pulling him into a tight hug.

Killua grinned at Alluka and Kalluto, who was watching them.

''Onii-chan, what makes you so happy whenever you go to the' outside' ?'' Alluka questioned.

The silver-haired boy thought for several moments before replying, ''I think that, in my case, it isn't 'what'. It's 'who'.'' He ruffled Alluka's hair and walked away, whistling to himself.

Alluka watched him as he walked away.

She was a bit sad that Killua wasn't hers alone anymore, but at least the person Killua was referring to could make him happy.

Besides, she couldn't stay with her onii-chan forever, could she?

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS**

**Aimee Sani: Haha, I love embarrassed / tsundere Killua too! 3 Sorry there wasn't any Kura x Kuro in this chapter, but in a future chapter there will be. *w* I can't say when yet, though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**evergreen dryad: Sorry for the horrible update rate! OTL Yes, I've gone fishing once, but I didn't catch anything XD; Thanks for reviewing!**

**AsukaSaru: Thank you for reviewing! =3**

**Phoenix- Thunder: Thanks for reviewing! I hope Kurapika's background in this fic isn't too weird, since the idea just popped into my head **

**Papilio. Ageha: Hoho, sorry that pairing wasn't in this chapter! It will be in future ones though, I just don't know when yet w I know the ages of a lot of the characters in this fic are weird, but I really wanted to make Leorio a teacher for some strange reason! XD Lastly, yeah, I actually wanted to make Gon cook, but I just didn't know how to fit that in… Thanks for reviewing, Bisuke! **

**Butterfree: Hahaha, yeah! Thanks for reviewing :) **

**Nispedana: Yosh! I'll work harder on the transitions next time! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**RabuRuka-sama: I'm happy you like it! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

** : Thanks so much for reviewing all the chapters so far! It makes me really happy! (C3) Haha… The ages of the characters in this fic are really messed up, aren't they? XD Most of them are changed to fit in the fic though, so don't think about that too much :) **

**NekoNyaa: Thanks for reviewing, Muu XD If I ever do become an author (highly unlikely, but I'm just saying) and give you my first book, you have to give me something, too! Like... Chocorobo-kun. (It's Killua's favourite chocolate, made in real life :3 I really want it because it appeared to be white chocolate, and that's the only kind of chocolate I like D: )**

Done! (Notice how I keep saying that after every chapter? XD)

I know I haven't updated in over a month! I'm sorry! I think my update rates during school terms will be something like this, but I'll definitely try to type out a new chapter if I have time.

…

I don't think this chapter was as cute as the last, hmm?

See you next time!


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone. Really sorry if you thought that this was an update. Ah, I know the feeling of seeing an Author's Note instead of an update. I feel really upset when that happens! Well… Anyway…**

**Thank you so, so much to the people who read, favourited, followed, reviewed and stuck with me throughout the six chapters of this fic. I learnt a lot from all the advice you guys gave me! **

… **And thanks, Muu, for reading the fic even though you're not an HxH fan. I really appreciate that. **

**So… Yeah. I'm really sorry to say that I won't be continuing 'Won't You Smile?'.**

**I'm not sure if it was obvious, but my planning was very, very bad. In fact, I didn't really plan much at all. Also, I've just lost the will and motivation to continue this fic. So I'm abandoning it. There's a very, very slight chance that I'll restart it in the future, though. ^^**

**BUT! I'll be publishing a oneshot set in the High School! AU of WYS? soon! The oneshot chapter will be based on the reason I wanted to even start writing Won't You Smile?. I'm starting to wonder why I didn't even just write a oneshot in the first place.**

**So… I hope you're not mad at me. I'm really sorry. I am an idiot. I should have planned better! TT-TT Please don't be angry at me!**

**P.S Aside from the oneshot, I'll be starting a new fic as well! It'll be called 'Granting Wishes'. I can promise you that I won't abandon this one. Look out for it! **

**Once again, thank you for all your support for a novice writer like me. I love you guys 3 Thanks for giving my fic a chance.**


End file.
